Tão distante
by Vitoria Del'amore
Summary: Jorge e suas ultimas palavras ao seu irmão em seu enterro.


**Título:** Tão distante  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Vitoria Del'amore  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> Song-fic  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> Contém spoilers  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> One shot  
><strong>Música:<strong> So far away – Avenged Sevenfold

**Resumo:** Jorge e suas ultimas palavras ao seu irmão em seu enterro.

"_Os olhos de Fred começaram a se desfocar. O fantasma de sua ultima risada ainda gravada em seu rosto"_

_Nunca temeu por nada_

_Nunca envergonhado, mas nunca livre_

_Uma luz que curava um coração partido com tudo que podia_

_Vivia a vida tão infinitamente_

_Via além do que outros veem_

_Eu tentei curar seu coração partido com tudo que podia_

_Você vai ficar? Você vai ficar longe para sempre?_

– Eu já senti tristeza. Já senti dor. Mas nenhuns desses sentimentos parecem capazes de descrever o que estou sentindo agora. São palavras fúteis até, que eu usei em dores e tristeza fúteis. Sinto como se uma parte de mim tivesse partido. Eu me sinto incompleto, como sempre me sentia quando me separava de Fred, mas agora é pior, pois sei que nunca vou me sentir completo novamente, porque o meu irmão nunca vai voltar para mim.

_Como posso viver sem os que amo?_

_Tempo ainda vira as páginas deste livro queimado_

_Lugar e tempo, sempre estão em minha mente_

_Eu tenho tanto para te dizer, mas você está tão distante._

"Eu me lembro do nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts. O chapéu seletor tinha me colocado na Grifinória. Logo depois de mim, foi o Fred e o chapéu brincou dizendo 'Você de novo? Grifinória, já disse' E Fred respondeu 'Desculpe, sou meio esquecido'"

Jorge dá uma pausa para respirar com lagrimas ameaçando cair de seus olhos, pois a lembrança estava bem viva em sua cabeça.

- Todos riram e desde aquele dia nos tornamos os palhaços da escola. Mesmo depois dela, na verdade. – ele dá uma risada. – Mas agora, desde aquele dia, desde aquela batalha, não somos mais a dupla de palhaços. Fred se foi, junto com minha inspiração para me tornar mais engraçado a cada dia. Na verdade, essas duas coisas eram a mesma. E, agora, elas simplesmente se foram para sempre.

_Planos de realizar o futuro_

_Mentiras tolas de envelhecer_

_Nós parecíamos tão invencíveis, a verdade é tão fria_

_Uma musica final, um ultimo pedido_

_Um capítulo perfeito colocado para descansar_

_Agora e depois eu tento encontrar um lugar em minha mente_

_Onde você pode ficar... onde você pode ficar acordado para sempre_

"Todos os dias, depois de um de nós dois acordar, nós esperávamos o outro, para fazer o que for." ele abriu um sorriso se lembrando de certo dia. "Se bem que teve uma vez que ele pulou em cima de mim, mas isso não conta." ele deu uma risada que desapareceu de seu rosto logo após. "Somos os gêmeos Weasley, claro que eu o esperaria. Ele era o único que sempre entendia como eu estava, o que eu sentia. Mesmo eu não sabendo, ele sabia!" ele soltou outra risada. "Ele era o único que eu podia contar qualquer piada do mundo e entenderia. Ele sempre entendia o que eu queria dizer, não precisava repetir nada para ele me compreender.

_Como posso viver sem os que amo?_

_Tempo ainda vira as páginas deste livro queimado_

_Lugar e tempo, sempre estão em minha mente_

_Eu tenho tanto para te dizer, mas você está tão distante._

"Ele era o único em quem eu confiava totalmente, o único que sabia todos os meus segredos, o único que sabia exatamente o que eu pensava. Às vezes, eu achava que ele lia minha mente" Jorge admitiu com um leve sorriso "E eu sabia o que ele pensava, era como se ele estivesse falando em voz alta, pois eu entendia cada e qualquer pensamento que ele tinha pelo dia.

"Agora, essa voz que me dizia o que ele pensava está em completo silêncio"

_Durma bem, eu não estou com medo_

_Os que amamos estão aqui comigo_

_Deitei e guarde aí um lugar para mim_

_Porque assim que eu estiver pronto, eu estarei a caminho_

_De viver eternamente_

"Agora, vendo esse caixão, com meu irmãozinho mais velho dentro... Eu espero imensamente que ele abra os olhos. Mas uma parte de mim sabe que ele não vai acordar, que eu nunca mais vou ouvir sua risada ou uma piada dele. Nunca mais vou ouvir sua voz ou trocar de lugar com ele para confundir os outros.

"Eu sei que nunca mais vou poder falar para ele que eu sou o mais bonito, nunca mais vou poder ter uma frase completada corretamente, nunca mais vou falar algo ao mesmo instante com ele" a garganta de Jorge já forçava sua voz a sair arranhada e mais lagrimas encheram seus olhos.

"Nunca mais vou parar de me sentir incompleto assim." Jorge disse, se entregando rapidamente ao choro.

Jorge colocou a mão no caixão de Fred, seu amado irmão.

- Eu te amo, Fred. E sempre vou sentir sua falar. – ele afirmou, franzindo os lábios, pois não queria dizer o que disse logo depois. – Adeus.

_Como posso viver sem os que amo?_

_Tempo ainda vira as páginas deste livro queimado_

_Lugar e tempo, sempre estão em minha mente_

_E a luz que você deixou continua, mas é tão difícil ficar_

_Quando eu tenho tanto para te dizer, mas você está tão distante._

O caixão desceu e Jorge ficou vendo jogarem a terra no túmulo com lágrimas rolando sem parar de seus olhos e soluços sacudirem continuamente seu corpo.

_Eu te amo, você estava pronto_

_A dor é forte e pede aumento_

_Mas eu te vejo, quando ela me deixa_

_Sua dor se foi, suas mãos foram soltas_

_Tão distante_

_E eu precisava saber_

_Tão distante_

_E eu preciso que você, preciso que você saiba_

_**I'll always miss you, Fred. Because I'll always love you and your way to make me laugh.**_


End file.
